ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Karena Tuhan telah merencanakan pertemuan manis antara Taehyung dengan Malaikat Tak Bersayapnya, di bawah guyuran hujan yang membasahi tubuh menggigil keduanya. Dan saat itulah benang merah mengikat kuat keduanya KOOKV, Hanya 3 chapter, SLIGHT HOPEV! untuk enceh di awal.


**Prolog**

* * *

Kalau pun langit dapat berbicara dan mau berteman dengannya, Taehyung akan menanyakan satu hal pada langit sore ini.

 _"Langit, kenapa kau menangis?"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Proudly Present**

 **| By Sasayan-chan |**

 **| Angel Without Wings |**

 **Rate: M**

 **For KookV Shipper~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(1)

Pasalnya, setiap Taehyung mendapat lebam baru di sudut matanya, langit berubah jadi mendung entah karena apa. Itu adalah lebam dari kesekian lebam yang lain hasil perbuatan manusia yang iri padanya.

Lebam itu membiru setelah tiga puluh menit tercipta di kulit sensitifnya. Itu ia dapatkan setelah tak sengaja menyenggol kakak senior yang sialnya begitu benci padanya hingga berakhir sebuah pukulan keras tepat di sudut matanya. Sembari menutupi lukanya yang berdenyut nyeri, Taehyung berkali-kali membungkuk hormat meminta maaf pada senior itu yang akhirnya mau memaafkannya sebab seniornya itu malu menjadi tontonan seisi kampus.

Dan sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, lalu Taehyung melewati pintu utama kampus, hujan turun rintik-rintik.

.

* * *

(2)

Suatu malam, Taehyung pulang larut. Walau tubuhnya luar biasa lelah setelah kerja sampingan di restoran temannya, pemuda itu tetap bersemangat membawa dua bungkus bubur ayam hangat untuk makan malam bersama ayahnya.

Begitu pintu dibuka, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu, lalu menuju ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ada tuan Kim menelungkupkan wajah, tertidur di meja.

Taehyung segera mengambil dua buah mangkuk lalu meletakkannya di meja. Menuangkan isi bubur ayam itu, hingga kemudian menepuk pelan bahu tegap itu guna usaha membangunkan ayahnya.

"Ayah,"

Suasana hati Taehyung yang awalnya bahagia berubah ketakutan. Di depannya, pemandangan menakutkan didapatnya saat sang ayah menatapnya nyalang, hingga kemudian melemparinya dengan semangkuk bubur ayam yang membakar kulit wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung terkesiap saat sang ayah mengambil garpu, lalu menudingnya dengan tawa membahana—menguarkan aroma alkohol yang begitu menusuk hidung bangir Taehyung.

Mengusap cepat wajahnya yang basah karena bubur, Taehyung segera menahan pergelangan ayahnya yang mengarahkan garpu itu padanya, "A—Ayah, kumohon...,"

Terlambat.

Kekuatan ayahnya tak sebanding dengannya yang mungil. Taehyung hanya bisa menatap kosong dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan saat garpu itu dengan mudahnya merobek kaus putinya lalu melecetkan kulit dadanya hingga tergores dan tersayat begitu perih hingga darah menodai kausnya.

Taehyung hanya terdiam beku dalam duduknya ketika sang ayah, sambil menangis penuh lara, mengukirkan luka fisik pada putranya sendiri sekaligus mengukir nama hingga luka batin Kim Taehyung berdarah-darah. Nama yang sosoknya hilang dari kehidupan Taehyung semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Penyemangat hidup Taehyung disaat apapun. Selalu ada untuknya dan selalu mencintai Taehyung hingga akhir hayatnya.

 _ **Mama**_

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara jendela yang berisik karena air hujan mengetuknya bergantian terdengar menggelitik telinga Taehyung yang berdenging hingga ia tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan sang ayah.

.

.

* * *

(3)

Suatu siang, ketika seluruh siswa sudah pulang karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan, hanya Taehyung yang belum kembali ke rumah. Pemuda itu kini berada di sebuah gudang, tumpukan bola basket tersimpan rapi di sana.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ , tolong lepaskan aku."

Hoseok yang selesai mengunci dari dalam gudang semakin membuat Taehyung menegang takut. Pria itu menyeringai padanya sembari melempar kunci itu ke sembarang arah.

Taehyung menatap nyalang padanya tatkala Hoseok semakin mendekati Taehyung yang tengah duduk terikat di lantai dingin gudang.

"Jangan takut, cantik." Ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangan terikat Taehyung ke atas kepala.

Lalu jeritan ketakutan Taehyung lontarkan ketika Hoseok melepas habis kancingnya hingga bertaburan di lantai. Pria itu memakan habis tubuhnya, mencumbunya penuh gairah tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap kosong langit-langit gudang yang gelap saat Hoseok menghisap kuat bibirnya serta lehernya hingga menyisakan noda di sana, tanpa peduli Taehyung—yang tanpa sadar—menitikkan air matanya tanpa suara.

Namun, tak ayal, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia juga laki-laki normal pada umumnya yang apabila diperlakukan seperti itu juga mampu mendesah manakala Hoseok meremas kesejatiannya lalu memompanya cepat. Seusai puncaknya, kemudian melepas habis seluruh pakainnya, dan dikecupinya tubuh indah Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Dan ketika kakinya diangkat hingga ke bahu seniornya, kemudian kalimat _tahan, mungkin akan sakit karena ini pertamamu_ Hoseok bisikkan seduktif di telinganya.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung hanya bisa memejamkan mata sembari meringis penuh sakit sebelum menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya karena Hoseok menerobos paksa miliknya yang keras membus pertahanan Taehyung yang suci untuk dinodai tanpa tedeng cinta yang melingkupi.

Di saat yang sama, di luar sana, suara gemuruh petir menggelegar, lalu disusul bunyi air hujan yang menetak-netak atap gudang yang rapuh.

.

.

.

* * *

(4)

Begitu para pelayat satu-persatu meninggalkan areal pemakaman, Taehyung mendudukkan diri di samping kuburan ayahnya yang lima belas menit lalu baru selesai ditimbun.

"Apa Mama yang menjemput Ayah?"

Taehyung bertanya, begitu pelan nyaris berbisik. Tatapan kosong masih ada pada kedua bola mata cokelatnya. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari kelopak berkantungnya.

"Ayah, aku jadi sendirian...,"

Hanya angin dingin membelai tubuh menggigilnya yang membalas. Tersenyum getir, lalu meloloskan tangisan dan rintihan pedih untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hingga kemudian ia memeluk nisan ayahnya begitu erat, ketika rintik hujan yang berangsur deras membasahi tubuh rapuhnya.

Taehyung dengan segala ketidakberdayaannya yang menyedihkan, kini terpuruk begitu dalam. Terjungkal jauh hingga ke dasar kepedihan begitu mengetahui sang ayah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh lintah darat tempatnya meminjam uang. Dan tangisan Taehyung semakin pecah begitu ia tahu bahwa ayahnya melakukan itu untuk dirinya, untuk kebahagiaan Taehyung seorang.

Kebahagiaan apanya, jika ia harus berujung ditinggal mati oleh sang ayah, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa.

Dan pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Taehyung meraung, menyuarakan isi hatinya seperti orang gila, menangis sekuat-kuatnya tanpa peduli mayat-mayat yang bersemayam di dalam tanah sana terganggu akan teriakannya. Lukanya terlalu dalam dan rasa sesalnya menumpuk hingga berkarat.

Hingga untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi dihantam bulir-bulir air hujan, terlindung dari rintikan air hujan yang begitu deras di sekelilingnya, lalu tubuhnya terasa hangat begitu sesuatu menyelimuti punggungnya yang basah—hingga aroma parfum segar menyapa indra penciumannya—karena sebuah jaket kulit memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh. Taehyung mengangkat wajah hingga menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sepasang bola mata kelam yang menatapnya lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Taehyung menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Melafalkan tentang kau siapa pada pemuda anggun di depannya.

Sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya, oran lain bersedia terguyur hujan dengan payung dalam genggamannya hanya untuk melindungi Taehyung yang meringkuk menyedihkan disamping kuburan ayahnya yang basah sambil menatap sesosok pemuda tampan dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Anggap aku _malaikat tak bersayap_ yang datang— _hanya untukmu,_ Kim Taehyung."

Malaikat tak bersayap, bukan malaikat dalam arti sesungguhnya, namun secara harfiah hanyalah anak manusia yang bagi Taehyung bak malaikat, karena— _lagi_ —untuk _pertama kalinya_ , laki-laki itu—yang baru ditemuinya ini—mampu menghentikan hujan yang dua puluh dua tahun semasa hidupnya selalu mengikuti Taehyung kemana pun dirinya berada.

Tak berselang waktu lama, awan hitam di atas sana telah sirna dan tergantikan oleh langit cerah ditemani cahaya mentari yang terang berhiaskan pelangi yang menjadi latar pertemuan pertama mereka yang begitu manis.

Dan inilah alasan mengapa hujan selalu menangis setiap Taehyung bersedih hati, sebab:

 _Langit sengaja menangis untuk rencana Tuhan yang begitu manis: Pertemuan pertama Taehyung dengan malaikat tak bersayapnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

 _ **ZONA CURHATAN, BOLEH SKIP KALAU GASUKA**_

AN: _Untuk seseorang yang kucintai secara diam. Walaupun ia tak kan pernah membalasnya sampai kapanpun._

 _Untukmu, Reika._

 _Karena kau datang begitu mudahnya, menawarkan segala keindahan yang tak pernah ku genggam dengan tanganku sendiri, kau menawarkan senyuman untuk menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku selalu menangis dalam kesendirianku. Kau menawarkan uluran tangan hangatmu meskipun bukan hanya aku yang bisa menggenggamnya. Meskipun akal sehatku menyadari bahwa tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu yang berdiri di langit sedangkan aku di bumi. Tapi, kau juga tahu, bahwa cinta tak bisa disalahkan. Cinta datang begitu saja, dan aku hanya bisa menerimanya dan menjaganya sebaik mungkin._

Reader-nim, maaf lama banget gak apdet cerita" yang lain. Sebab, tanggal 2 januari kemarin budhe yang kusayang berpulang ke Rahmatullah. Selama liburan kemarin, aku yang nemenin Almarhumah waktu koma, ngajiin beliau bahkan alhamdulillah aku masih bisa bertemu beliau untuk yang terakhir kali tepat saat hari senin siang. Pas minggu, aku ngerasa butuh banget buat ketemu sama budhe entah karena apa. Dan waktu hari senin, aku ijin masuk ICU buat nge-yasinin budhe dari jam 9-12. Gantian sama mama, jadi yaasinnya ga putus". Aku sempet ajak budhe ngomong yang masih bisa ngerespon walaupun gabisa bicara ataupun buka mata. Aku bilang, "Budhe, aku mau pulang dulu ya, nanti aku doain di rumah, kok." Dan budhe jawabnya ngangguk gitu. Siapa yang ga nangis coba tahu budhe nyahut gitu. Apalagi pas mama yang jaga, budhe sempet buka mata dari tujuh hari Alhmarhumah koma.

Dan sorenya. Jam maghrib sekitar jam 17.45, aku cek line di lepi. Bayangin gimana perasaan tahu kabar orang tercinta kalian meninggal dari orang lain? Gaes, pakdhe gak nelpon blas ke nomer rumah, baik hapeku ataupun mamak juga abah. Sumpah, tanganku tremor hebat, bahkan berdiri pun aku gak bisa. Rasanya tenagaku hilang dan otakku gak bisa mikir jernih. Aku mikir keras gimana cara kasih tahu mama, sedangkan emak lagi asik nonton komedi pasca nangis tujuh hari tujuh malem karena budhe yang emang kesayangan kita semua udah selesai tugasnya di dunia. Dan akhirnya, atas saran temen (sumpah saking bingungnya sampai temen yang ngasih tahu aku harus gimana :'3) aku masuk ke kamar emak, dan bilang, "Mak...," dan suwer, kaya di drama" gitu astagaaaa :"v dan aku CUMA DIEM, emak yang awalnya senyum cerah, jadi natap aku HOROR dan nangis begitu aja ketika aku CUMA NYEBUT NAMA BUDHE, dan dari situ aku bilang, "Budhe ga ada." Dan mama nangis juga akhirnya. Aku yang awalnya sok tegar, jadi yang paling parah meweknya. Waktu itu aku masih gapercaya karena itu dapet kabar dari temen aku yang ayahnya sahabat karib pakdhe. Yaudah, aku langsung hubungi nomer pakdhe _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi_ , nomer anaknya yang tertua JUGA SAMA, nomer anaknya yang cewe aku gaberani—takut shock—dan akhirnya aku nelpon kakak iparku, dan diangkat, kedengeran suara berisik banget di sana, dan suara kakak ipar yang bergetar, "Iya, dek. Mama sudah _berangkat._ Barusan." Dan akhirnya, aku kehilangan sosok budhe sekaligus GURU buat hidupku, buat keluargaku, kepergian budhe merupakan luka yang sangat mendalam buat kami, dan kami ga bisa apa-apa kecuali ikhlas dengan takdir-Nya, (duh mewek gw) berdoa yang terbaik untuk budhe dan semoga Allah senantiasa melindungi kita semua. Aamiin.  
Dan demi apa aku ngetik ini mataku kok berair ya. :'))

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

 **OKEDEEEEH Terimakasih untuk reader yang mau baca ini. Dan mungkin curhatan gabermutu di atas mending skipin ajah okay. Rencana ini fic bakal aku bikin 3 chapter aja deh. Gak banyak. Wkwk**

 **Gimana? Suka? Aku suka banget sama hujan, dan suka sama KOOKV tentunya XD mungkin aku akan jarang apdet gaes. UN CBT udah ditentuin tanggalnya, april nanti. Belum lagi USBN yang bakal diadain maret 2017. Wah, aku belum persiapan apa" ini. Beneran. Otakku masih kosong melompong. Semangat buat readernim yang juga siap" buat USBN/UN CBT/UN PBT okay!**

 **REVIEW JANGAN LUPA LOH!**

 **See you next chappieh~ muah :***


End file.
